


Late Night Cuddles

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army is a light sleeper, Fluff, M/M, Mask stop playing videogames so late, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, aloha just wants to join the cuddles too, oh my cod I didn’t write angst-, skull you don’t have to hide your scars :(((, they just vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Mask wakes up Army due to the other being a light sleeper, eventually the other two wake up and they all fall asleep cuddling <3
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 5 AM, I should be sleeping yet here I am lol
> 
> I just wanted to write about the boys being all fluff and cuddly okay-

“Daaaamn...”

A masked inkling rubbed his tired eyes as he saw his character get launched off the stage. The sun wasn’t up, and it was safe to say it was around four or five AM, the inking wouldn’t know, he hadn’t checked the time in hours. The cyan inkling scratched the fabric of the squid face mask he wore as he chose the same fighter again, starting a new battle.

“Mask...?”

The sound of his name being called this late made him jump. Mask quickly glanced at the now open doorway and saw one of his lovers, Army standing there in his nightwear. The blaze yawned and pointed at the other.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

Mask continued to play, quickly dealing damage to his opponent.

“And soooo are youuuu.”

Army walked over to where Mask sat on his bed and sat next to the cyan inkling before leaned against him. Mask felt his face glow a soft cyan as he struggled to remain focused. He managed to take the enemy down to one stock.

“I could hear you playing from my room.”

The cynical inkling silently cursed the other for being a light sleeper as he dealt substantial damage to the other fighter.

“Did you foooorget your music agaaaain?”

“Mhm...”

Army wrapped his arms around Mask’s waist as the match ended with Mask being victorious. Mask out the controller aside, ignoring the loser’s demands for a rematch. He stared at the blaze. Thankful for his face mask, the sub-user smiled at Army. The drill sergeant took note of the staring and blushed lightly.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

Mask kissed the top of Army’s head through the face mask.

“Becaaaause I loooove you.”

The two stayed in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other’s company. It was nice.

“Hey...no fair, you guys didn’t invite us to cuddles...”

The two jumped just as Mask did earlier and faced the doorway. There a certain party king stood in a shirt much too big for him and training shorts. Behind Aloha, was Skull, who had his bandana tied around his face and was wearing a regular-sized shirt and basketball shorts. The sniper simply nodded in agreement. Army covered his mouth with his hand as he chuckled. Mask rolled eyes and gestured to the upper half of the bed. Aloha giggled and grabbed Skull’s hand, leading the other to the bed before laying down on it.

“Turn off the game, and both of you lay down. It’s too early to be up and playing.”

“But I wasn’t...nevermind.”

Army unwrapped his arms from Mask and laid down to the left of Skull. Sighing, Mask listened to the taller inkling and grabbed his recently discarded controller, switching off the console along with the TV. He pondered for a bit before deciding he’d lay on top of Skull since he felt like being in the middle as well. Skull shook his head and chuckled lowly as the cyan inkling laid on top of him. Aloha and Army both wrapped an arm and leg around the other two, cuddling into Skull’s sides. Army frowned as he noticed something.

“Take off your bandana Skull. It’s bad to sleep with it on.”

Mask felt the e-liter main tense up from under him. The masked inkling looked up.

“It’s okaaaay, dude. We doooon’t care about theeeem.”

Skull nodded slowly before taking off his bandana with some hesitation. Once he had thrown it to somewhere he’d find it later, the other three placed a kiss on the lower parts of his face, making sure to cover at least one scar in love. The purple-toned inkling blushed, though it went unnoticed in the darkness. Once that was done with, Skull spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around Aloha and Army,

“I love you three...”

Smiles dawned on the trio’s faces as they responded in some unison.

“I love you too.”

“Loooove you too.”

“I love you, as well.”

Slowly, the squad let sleep consume them as the sound of light rain began to fall on the city of Inkopolis.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh totally not inspired by this insta post 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B9wJabmnsMD/?igshid=cjwxr9cvfl92
> 
> Yeah,,, totally,,,
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Stay Fresh Off the Hook!!


End file.
